Consejo explosivo
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Hay tres cosas que hacen temer a cualquiera y Bakugou Katsuki es una de ellas. Fanfic Kirishima x Bakugou yaoi


Hola *w* hoy escribo sobre esta pareja por primera vez y es por una razón muy importante, este es el regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Kouhai y como ella adora a Kirishima decidí escribir esta historia para ella.

 _Mafer gracias por ser mi amiga y aguantar mis locuras ^^ espero que te guste esta historia y feliz cumpleaños ~~_

Dicho esto a leer :)

 _Boku no hero academia no me pertenece y yo solo me quiero quedar a Todoroki pero el brócoli... digo Midoriya, no me deja T^T_

* * *

 **Consejo explosivo**

Había tres cosas en la vida de un chico de secundaria que podían hacerte temer por tu vida, la primera era que Aizawa te pillara durmiendo en clases, la segunda que hiciesen una revisión sorpresa de los dormitorios y la tercera y por lo tanto mucho más peligrosa era ver a Katsuki Bakugou entrar tranquilamente a una habitación sin romper nada y esperar pacientemente para hablar con Midoriya. Eso no daba miedo, eso era un aviso de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

Todos los presentes en la sala procedieron a esconderse detrás de algún mueble, sofá o planta por miedo a que esa extraña tranquilidad proveniente del rubio fuese a acabarse tan pronto como comenzó. Algunos incluso se preguntaban donde se encontraba Kirishima en caso de que el rubio quisiera comenzar a explotar todo, pues el pelirrojo era el único al que el rubio escuchaba, aunque este lo negara.

Al sentirse observado, Midoriya se giró y al ver a su amigo de la infancia mirarlo fijamente no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, nada bueno podría salir de esa conversación.

\- Necesito un consejo - murmuró Katsuki tan bajo como pudo como para que los demás no lo escucharan

\- Kacchan no pude escucharte - dijo Midoriya cada vez más nervioso

Bakugou apretó la mandíbula intentando no gritar, se había propuesto ser amable y debía cumplir su propósito aún si le costaba mucho, después de todo era por una buena causa y eso ya de por si hacía las cosas más extrañas.

\- Dije, maldito Deku, que necesito un consejo - dijo el rubio un poco más alto que antes pero de manera que solo el chico lo pudiese escuchar

\- ¡¿Un consejo?! - preguntó Izuku sorprendido mientras subía el tono de voz

De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho esa fue la única que no vio venir, Izuku esperaba insultos, amenazas, provocaciones e incluso alguna broma pesada de mal gusto, pero jamás espero que Bakugou le pidiera un consejo a él. Lo siguiente que no vio venir fue que el rubio lo sacara a rastras de la habitación mientras lo tomaba del cuello y golpeaba contra una pared.

\- ¿Porque narices gritaste? ¿Acaso eres idiota? - preguntó el chico enfadado

\- Lo siento Kacchan fue la impresión - explicó Midoriya nervioso

El rubio lo soltó mientras murmuraba algunas maldiciones que estaban dirigidas hacía el pupilo de All Might.

\- ¿Qué querías preguntarme? - preguntó Izuku con curiosidad

Al chico de las explosiones se le subieron los colores a la cara mientras que intentaba sin éxito formular alguna frase coherente. Para alguien que nunca lo había visto en esa situación antes, era bastante gracioso pero Midoriya sabía perfectamente que si se reía de las expresiones del chico acabaría perdiendo la cabeza, literalmente, puesto que Bakugou avergonzado podía ser mucho peor que enfadado.

\- Yo... Kirishima... amor - murmuró el rubio mientras que sus mejillas estaban cada vez más rojas

Izuku no se lo podía creer, ¿A Katsuki le gustaba Kirishima? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. Ambos eran muy buenos amigos pero todos creían que eso se debía a que Kirishima no temía las explosiones del rubio por su quirk de endurecimiento pero que justo Bakugou se enamorara de él ya era todo milagro.

\- ¿Te gusta Kirishima? ¿Quieres confesarle tu amor? - preguntó Izuku con cuidado de la reacción del chico

\- Yo solo quiero tener un detalle con él - confesó Bakugou sintiéndose cada vez más ridículo, aquello fue definitivamente una mala idea

\- ¿Y que tipo de detalle? - preguntó nuevamente el menor

\- ¿Porque crees que te estoy preguntando maldito Deku? - gritó Bakugou perdiendo los nervios

Midoriya se sobresaltó al escuchar el tono de voz del mayor, si no se le ocurría algo rápido estaría en problemas.

\- ¿Sabes si hay algo que quiera? Así podrías regalárselo - propuso Izuku

\- Yo paso de esas cosas inútiles - añadió el rubio

\- ¿Y si le escribes una carta? - dijo Midoriya

\- ¿Quieres que te explote la cara? - gritó enfadado Katsuki

El menor se estaba quedando sin ideas y a este paso tenía probabilidades muy altas de que su amigo de la infancia acabara explotandolo. Debía pensar en algo rápido.

Antes de que pudiera dar otra idea, cierto pelirrojo apareció ante ambos, asustando así al rubio.

\- Bakugou te estaba buscando, los chicos están diciendo algo muy raro sobre que querías matar a Midoriya y que debía intervenir o ayudarte a enterrar el cadáver - explicó Kirishima con una sonrisa

Bakugou gruñó, más tarde se encargaría de golpear a Deku pero por ahora debía matar a un par de compañeros de clase bastante cotillas.

\- Será más de un cadáver - murmuró Bakugou pero fue escuchado

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan enfadado? - preguntó Kirishima

Aquello llamó la atención del rubio, nunca nadie se preocupaba por él, todos veían al chico malhumorado que insultaba sin parar y era bastante agresivo pero nunca nadie parecía intentar comprenderlo, el único que lo hacía era Kirishima, él siempre lo apoyaba incluso en sus ideas más locas y cuando se pasaba de la raya era el primero en pararle los pies, cuando estaba triste lo visitaba en su habitación y hablaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que lo que lo atormentaba lentamente desaparecía, por todo eso y más es que Bakugou acabo enamorándose de Kirishima sin poderlo evitar.

El rubio creía que Kirishima fue creado para él, era tan perfecto, se complementaban tan bien que no podía evitar pensar que era como si fuese hecho a medida. No solo sus quirks se complementaban bien, de manera que Bakugou podía sentirse tranquilo de no herir al pelirrojo, sino que sus personalidades también lo hacían, mientras que Katsuki estaba siempre malhumorado, Kirishima sonreía por todo, aún cuando el rubio lo insultaba, y su sonrisa era algo digno de ver, eran de ese tipo de sonrisas que llegan al corazón de cualquiera.

Y por todas esas razones era que Bakugou se encontraba pidiendo consejo a la persona que más odiaba, pero ahora que Kirishima apareció todo se fue a la basura y con todos los rumores que se esparcirían todo se complicaría por lo que debía actuar rápido y pasar a algo más efectivo. Por esa misma razón se acercó a Kirishima que lo miraba confundido sin saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

\- Kirishima, a ti te gustan las cosas masculinas y ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada más masculino que esto - dijo Katsuki mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo, lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó

Eijirou no sabía como reaccionar a aquello, había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que ahora no sabía si era real o un producto de su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Por suerte al ver como no reaccionaba al beso, Bakugou le mordió el labio y ese fue el estímulo que Kirishima necesitaba para corresponder al beso de manera necesitada. La pareja estaba disfrutando del beso y no podían estar más felices hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió, se habían olvidado de la existencia de Midoriya.

\- Me alegro de que tu problema se solucionara Kacchan - dijo Izuku con una gran sonrisa

\- No fuiste de ayuda inútil Deku - gritó Bakugou enfadado - Así que mejor ve a buscar al bastardo mitad y mitad y déjame tranquilo -

Midoriya asintió ante la mirada de odio del mayor, nunca más volvería a interrumpir a la pareja.

\- Creo que fuiste muy malo con él - añadió Kirishima

\- Interrumpió algo realmente bueno así que no hay manera de que me quede tranquilo, además de que tu como mi pareja deberías apoyarme - dijo Bakugou evitando la mirada del chico

\- Eres realmente varonil - añadió Kirishima con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué te parece si continuamos con lo de antes? -

\- No hace falta ni preguntarlo - dijo Katsuki mientras sonreía de manera seductora

Quizás no fue tan mala idea pedirle ayuda a Deku, pero el orgullo del rubio era demasiado grande como para admitirlo.

 **FIN**


End file.
